The Stark Girl: Inhuman
by charmedlion22
Summary: *REWRITTEN* To the rest of the world, Brooklyn Maria Stark is her father's daughter. His normal, completely human, daughter. Only a select few know the truth. Before the Accords, she wanted to be a hero, just like her dad. Now, after a year under house arrest, she's been given the chance to live a normal life. Will she choose normalcy? Jury's still out. (More info in description).


**Hi all! Welcome to my written story!**

**I've decided to change quite a bit, feeling like the original direction I was going in was losing ground. First, we're starting off with Brooklyn's origin! It's from Estrella and Tony's POV, so we see the real beginning of everything. I cleaned up the timeline a bit, too. A lot of Brooklyn's personality traits remain the same. Please remember - before you start comparing her to Morgan H. Stark - that we see her next at 14 years old, about to be 15. She's not a five-year-old cute kid. She's a rebellious teenager who thinks she knows everything and is very much her father's daughter. Meaning she's good, but she's also a little bratty, egotistical, and thinks she's right. She still fought _against_ Team Iron Man: while Ross and the governments around the world have no idea she's an Inhuman, Brooklyn was disappointed that her dad would back the Accords. Even if she was never asked to sign it, the idea of people having to sign away their rights just to be heroes made her sick to her stomach, afraid it'd lead to experimentation. And as her mom took away her right to choose as a baby by putting her through terrigenesis, you can see why she'd have a problem with the Accords. **

**However, she remains in the dark about what happened in Siberia. Her father only told her that he learned the Winter Soldier killed his parents, and he and Steve Rogers got in a fight about it. SHE DOES NOT KNOW how far the fight went (Steve shoving his shield into Tony's armor and Bucky ripping out the arc reactor). She was only told Steve escaped with Bucky and the others from the raft. So when we first meet her, she's angry and feels alone, especially since she spent a year under "house arrest", grounded by her dad in exchange for keeping her involvement in Berlin under wraps from Ross and his men. She's also been forced to wear blockers created by Tony, preventing her from using her powers. So AGAIN, she's going to be angry with pretty much the whole world when we meet her in the next chapter. And AGAIN she doesn't know the full story of Siberia, so no bashing her for still being more "Team Cap" than "Team Dad". I promise it gets better from there, but I've gotta build to the reveal and forgiveness bit.**

**Also, I changed Brooklyn's powers. She now has light manipulation/photokinesis. It's alluded to in this chapter that her mom had the opposite ability (darkness manipulation/umbrakinesis). There's also some more references to the Inhumans in Agents of Shield to tie the MCU stuff together. She, MJ, and Betty are still going to be best friends - expect some Powerpuff Girls references. Betty and Ned are a thing because I ship it. MJ and Peter went on a few dates before realizing they'd work better as friends (I love MJ, and MJ and Peter, but as this is my AU and I clearly paired Peter with an OC, please just roll with it). **

**Also, before I forget, the lullaby her mom sings in the beginning is called "****Esta niña linda/Canción de cuna" or "This Pretty Little Girl." If you want the *rough* translation of the song, here it is:**

**This pretty little girl**

**Who was born during the day**

**Wants to be taken**

**To see her aunt.**

**This pretty little girl**

**Who was born during the night**

**Wants to be taken**

**Out for a ride.**

**Little gold bell,**

**Ivory tower,**

**Sing to my baby girl**

**Who is going to sleep.**

**Alright, that should be all the info. I only own the characters I created, the rest is all MCU and Disney. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my rewrite!**

* * *

The cave is dark and damp, moss clinging to the walls and insects buzzing around. The woman's boots squelch through the muddy floor, splashing in puddles in their haste. The bundle in her arms squirms, a small cry of confusion echoing around them.

_"Esta niña linda, que nació de día, quiere que la lleven, a ver a su tía." _The woman starts to sing, shushing the crying girl as she continues walking through the dark cavern. _"Esta niña linda, que nació de noche, quiere que la lleven, a pasear en coche."_ The shadows swirl around them, parting as the woman keeps moving._ "Campanita de oro, torre de marfil, cántenle a mi niña, que se va a dormir."_ She finishes, the infant quiet once more.

Finally, the woman and the baby reach a dead end. One the woman had been searching for. With a wave of her hand the shadows in the circular room swirl away, blocking the entrance behind them. The baby stirs once more, the woman shushing her. "Mi princesa, shh. This is your destiny."

The little girl only cries more, but the woman ignores it in favor of pulling out a long, blue crystal wrapped in a pretty white cloth. "I was once like you, bebé. Scared of what was to come. Of the power I was meant to possess. Your father, he is a brilliant man. But the blood that flows through my veins, that now flows through yours - it is truly special. As you grow, I will tell you the story of our people." The little girl mumbles, quieting a bit, brown eyes blinking up at the woman, thick tufts of strawberry blonde hair vibrant against freckled honey beige skin. "We are powerful, mi princesa. You were never meant to be normal. The crystals will help show the world who you really are." The little girl mumbles some more, smacking pouty pink lips.

The woman She was older when she went through her transformation. Her grandmother brought her to this very cave, holding one of the last two crystals from their family's Diviner, saved over countless generations. Her grandmother watched the mist spread through the cave, unafraid for the lives of the ordinary Rarámuri living. This area of the Copper Canyon was left abandoned by their family's tribe, as cautionary tales were told to young children before bed about crystals and fog that would turn people to stone. The woman had not been back for years, having been brought to Afterlife by the settlement's elders. With the birth of her daughter, she knew it was time to return. She was reborn here, after all. The little one in her arms would be too. She knows she should have brought the baby to Afterlife, but she'd never been patient. Besides, what more could the elders of Afterlife teach her daughter than she could?

Still, all the woman can do is pray that this last crystal works, that her daughter is truly as worthy as this woman believes. Jiaying promised more were created, but who knows if the bastardized crystals are truly effective. This is the last of the original. It has to work.

The woman sits on the floor, the bundle resting on her lap. As sweat continues to drip from her forehead - the hike through the Copper Canyon was far more trying with a squirming baby - and breathes out, holding up the crystal. "We've traveled a long way, mi princesa. From Brooklyn, to here. I could have done this anywhere, but this is a special place. Here, you are reborn. A child of the mist, an Inhuman like your mamá. Ni nígare." I love you in Rarámuri ra'ícha, the woman's native language, not spoken by her for several years. She swears to herself that she will teach it to her daughter, the legacy of their ancestors not forgotten.

With a quick prayer she cracks the Terrigen Crystal and the mist erupts around them, her daughter crying out at the sensation. The woman watches with wide eyes and a heavy heart as a rock cocoon envelopes her child, turning her to stone. She can only sit and wait, feeling the mist settle and evaporate in the air, its purpose served.

With bated breath she counts down the minutes, until a single crack rings through the room. Then another, and another, until the baby rises in the air briefly, her cocoon shattering and falling to the ground. Her body is surrounded in a white aura, rapidly fading until her skin simply glows a little brighter than natural. The woman reaches up to catch her child, and stares down in amazement as the little girl blinks.

Dark brown eyes now appear light blue, her hair even more vibrant than before. It worked. By the grace of God and his family and the will of the Kree, it worked.

"Mi princesa, we are truly one."**  
**

* * *

Anthony Edward Stark was nursing one of the worst hangovers of his life. For most people, Black Friday meant waking up at the ass-crack of dawn and surviving mobs of people scrambling for those "low-low" priced items. The 32-year-old CEO didn't need to do that, though. He could just ask JARVIS to order what he wanted. Not that he wanted anything.

Maybe a few donuts. A greasy breakfast burrito. A Bloody Mary.

**"Sir, Ms. Potts is on the line."** His AI's voice cuts through his groaning.

"JARVIS. What did I tell you? No calls until Monday. I've got plans."

**"I'm afraid she says it's urgent, sir."**

Tony rolls his eyes, the AI sounding as exasperated as usual. "God, she's lucky she's cute. Patch her through."

_"Tony, I've been trying to reach you all morning!"_ Pepper practically shouts through their connection, the sound making his ears ring.

"Potts, I've been busy -"

_"Pop some Advil and get dressed. Happy's driving me to you now, along with a visitor. We have a situation."_

Tony groans, sitting up more and rubbing his eyes. "C'mon, Potts, there's no need to panic. Just have Obie go over whatever issue -"

_"This isn't a business-related issue, Tony."_ Pepper interrupts.

"Well, what the hell is so important that you're disrupting my vacation?"

_"Nursing a hangover is not a vacation, Tony."_ Pepper tells him, tone even. Something cries in the background, and Tony blinks.

"Potts, do you have a kid I don't know about? Have you told HR?"

_"She isn't mine, Tony. But she is yours." _Pepper hangs up, and Tony is left alone with his thoughts.

Well, shit.

* * *

He sits on the large white couch of his Malibu home, cautiously staring down at the infant in his arms. She's small, but beautiful, with an upturned nose and bright blue eyes. Her tan skin seems to glow, and her strawberry blonde hair falls up in short, thick curls. He vaguely remembers his grandmother had the same colored hair in the faded photos his father kept.

"You sure she's mine?" He asks the social worker, who simply nods her head, high grey bun remaining in place.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Both the birth mother and DNA test confirm it. Your name is on the birth certificate as well, dated September 29 2002."

"You mean to tell me his daughter was born under two months ago, and we are just now being informed?" Pepper steps in, as official as always. Tony thanks her in his head, too preoccupied with the freckled surprise in his arms and his damn hangover to deal with all that.

"Her mother took the child from the hospital."

"I'm sorry, how is that possible?" Pepper asks, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"There was some sort of incident - a minor brownout. Witnesses said the whole hospital went dark. They're unsure how it happened, but I assure you they're still investigating the incident. Mr. Stark," Tony shifts his gaze from his assistant to the social worker, "her mother left a journal and letter for you prior to passing."

He nods. "Her mother's name… what was it again?" For once the playboy is sheepish about forgetting the name of a one night stand from over nine months ago.

"Estrella Rodriguez, though we believe the surname was fake. There's no record of her ever existing. From what the woman informed the Mexican authorities, she is a member of the Rarámuri. They're an indigenous tribe in Mexico."

"Was she a legal immigrant?"

"While the legality of her citizenship is unknown, Mr. Stark's daughter was born here." The woman explains to Pepper.

"How did Estrella die?" Tony finds himself asking, the baby in his arms murmuring and smacking her lips but thankfully not crying.

"Unfortunately, she was a victim of a mugging gone wrong. Your daughter was with her when the attack occurred, and the doctor's in Mexico got in touch with the American embassy, who worked their magic and got a hold of a social worker." She gestures to herself. "Your daughter's been through a lot these past few days, but I can tell you've got a fighter." Jesus, the poor kid. Tony stares down at the infant, a strange sense of pride pulsing through him. "There's one more thing."

"Yes?" Tony asks, looking over at the social worker, internally rolling his eyes when Happy Hogan coos under his breath at the baby shifting in his boss's arms.

"Estrella did not write down a name on the birth certificate. We figured dad could do the honors of naming his daughter." The old woman smiles at Tony, who blinks over at Pepper. She shrugs, gesturing for him to think.

_God, tequila was a bad idea._

"She was born in Brooklyn, right?" Tony asks, the social worker nodding. "Okay. Brooklyn. Brooklyn Maria Stark."

"That's an excellent choice." _Brooklyn_ shifts some more in his arms, settling down and smiling in her sleep. "She seems to like it. Alright. I'll get in touch with Kings County Hospital so we can complete her birth certificate."

The woman continues to talk, but Tony ignores her in favor of rocking his daughter. For the first time since the death of his parents, he feels like his heart is full. _"I'll be better than my old man, Brooklyn."_ He thinks to himself. _"I'm going to love you with everything I have, and more. Promise."_


End file.
